A Marauders Mission
by Potter Jackson22
Summary: Nico, Hiro, and Jack are back! (This is a sequel to A Hogwarts Mission, so you might want to read that first.) When the three wind up in the Marauders' era, thanks to a timeturner, they need a way to get back. But how can they do that when they are stuck in the past? And unfortunately, Will Solace and Baymax got stuck there too. I wrote this in seventh grade. I'm sorry. It sucks.
1. Hello

**Hello readers! This is my second fan fiction and I am looking forward to writing it. Feel free to comment. Enjoy! -Potter Jackson22**

 **P.S. I don't own anything but the plot!**

 **In case you haven't read the first book "A Hogwarts Mission", I'll give you a (hopefully) short summary. (This is set during the Order of the Phoenix book, after the Giant War, after the second war against Pitch, and after Krei gets defeated). So Voldemort, Pitch Black, and Gaea teamed up together to defeat our favorite protagonists, the demigods, the wizards, and the Guardians. Hiro Hamada, Jack Frost, and Nico di Angelo were chosen to go to Hogwarts to help defeat the villains. So they go there, have a good time, get to know the Golden Trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione), and when Harry thinks Sirius is in trouble, they all go to the Department of Mysteries. They fight all of the villains, and when Sirius dies, after the battle, Nico takes Hiro and Jack to the Underworld with him to get Sirius back. They run into Tadashi (who becomes reborn), they get Sirius, and Jack and Hiro end up kidnapped by Hades. When they are rescuers, the four of them get out of the Underworld, go back to Hogwarts, leave Hogwarts, and go back home.**


	2. A Suprise in the Night

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro woke up very confused. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had an uneasy feeling, as if something was about to happen. It had been a couple months since he had last seen Nico di Angelo and Jack Frost, and he wondered if either of them had felt the same. Hiro guessed that his hunger was causing the weird feeling and he decided to go downstairs to get something to eat.

At the bottom of the last step, Hiro immediately sensed danger. He carefully glanced the dark, empty, and cold cafe. It was midnight, Hiro thought. It was dark enough for anyone or anything to be hiding. He was tempted to get the broom in the corner just in case.

 _Boom!_

Hiro jumped at the sound of the front door being kicked open. Dark figures filled the room and when Hiro turned on the lights, he realized they were wizards.

There were about four of them. All of them held wands straight at Hiro, who backed up and held his hands in the air.

"Uhhhhh..." was all he managed to say. Words were caught in his throat.

"We're here to take you to a meeting. Apparently it includes you. It's an emergency." Hiro spun around to look for the source of the voice. It was Mad Eye Moody (He assumed. The eye was really freaking him out.)

A girl with pink hair noticed Hiro's discomfort as she smiled "Don't be scared. We won't purposely try to hurt you"

"Does this have to do with Voldemort?" Hiro asked, looking around at all of the faces standing around the tables in the bakery. Hiro had only turned on one light as to not wake up Aunt Cass.

Now a man with sandy hair came forward and glanced around the room suspiciously before saying "We can't tell you yet. Not here. We were only sent here to get you and bring you back to headquarters." Then noticing Hiro looking at him oddly, he introduced himself. "Sorry. I don't think we've met. I'm Remus Lupin, former Professor at Hogwarts."

"And four of you were needed?" Hiro wondered, casting a glance at Mad Eye, whose eyes was whizzing around in circles. It was pretty distracting. "Besides, where are you guys wanting to take me? I'm not going anywhere without telling aunt Cass if I'm going to be gone for more than a day."

"Yeah" A short man grumbled. "I was thinking the same thing-"

The short wizard who just sais that was scoffed by Moody, who growled "Mundungus."

Mundungus glared at Moody but stayed silent.

"How about we get going?" Pink haired girl suggested, attempting to break the awkward silence that had fallen between Mundungus and Moody. Hiro, meanwhile, was not buying this. Why would they just expect him to suddenly agree to go to a private headquarters place for some top secret meeting with no warning ahead of time? Hiro was a busy teen and didn't have much extra time for things like this situation. He was busy saving the city with his friends, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Fred. Oh, and not to forget about Baymax, his caring, inflatable, personal healthcare assistant.

Hiro shook his head and folded his arms. "I'm not going anywhere until I get more information. Like, how long will I be gone? Why me? What's going on? How-"

Hiro's rant of questions was cut short when Lupin interrupted him. "Sorry Hiro, but this is an emergency. It's about Voldemort."

"I don't- wait what?" Hiro asked, his mind suddenly processing what Lupin had said. "I thought that we defeated him, Pitch, and Gaea at the Ministry of Magic Battle."

Moody stepped forward, now sounding and getting impatient. "We'll answer a lot of these questions later. We need you because we need as much help as we can get, and we're going to need it fast. Voldemort' s power is growing fast. Also, you'll be back within a few hours. Don't worry, kid. We've got this handled."

Hiro sighed as multiple situations ran through his head. If he went with the wizards, he could help them solve the Voldemort problem, but it would risk not being there to help his friends fight crime. If he stayed, he would be able to help save others, but... defeating Voldemort would result in saving an entire huge community and quite possibly New England, and maybe even the world. And besides, he wouldn't be gone for long.

"Alright. I'll help you guys. But we have to be back by..." Hiro glanced at the old clock on the wall near the door. "How about ten? It's one in the morning right now, and you guys will have eight hours to explain things to me. How's that?"

Moody grunted in reply while Lupin smiled. "That's great. Now we should get going before the others get worried."

Hiro nodded when a thought suddenly struck his head. "How are we going to get there?"

"Grab onto my arm." The woman with pink hair instructed, holding her arm out for Hiro to take. He wrapped his hand around it when immediately he felt as if he were being squeezed through a tight tube. His nose couldn't smell anything, his hair was wildly whipping around, and all he saw was a blur of colors.

He was apparating.


	3. Skating Interrupted

Jack's P.O.V.

Ice skating was one thing Jack loved to do during snow days (that _he_ created). Skating with Jamie was especially fun, too. And Jack couldn't forget the time he and Hiro were stuck in Hades' dungeons together. He had taught Hiro how to figure skate in a small enclosed area. But then while doing (or attempting) a jump, Jack hit his foot against the so he wall and probably broke it. So that was the end of skating in the prison cell.

Today he was flying to a frozen lake he really liked. It was sturdy (he definitely didn't want another accident) and was where no one could bother him. The lake was in the middle of nowhere somewhere near the North Pole. But somehow the two wizards found him.

A couple of loud popping noises were heard and Jack (who was in the middle of doing a spin in the air) got so surprised that he fell on his butt. He immediately stood up and was surprised to see a witch and a wizard shivering in the cold with their wands out. He wondered how they saw him, since in order to see Jack, you needed to believe in him.

Jack decided that they were wizards, since what other adults would believe in Jack Frost (and point a stick at his face). He then waved his staff in the air and caught two pairs of ice skates made out of ice in his arms. "Are you two here to join me skating? I was just working on my double axle."

The man who had an earring chuckled shamelessly. "No. We would like _you_ to join _us_ to a secret meeting in which you are included in. It is very important and it has to do with Voldemort."

"We should hurry" A woman with fiery red hair added. "The dinner is probably getting very cold."

Jack's ears perked up when he heard the name of the guy with no nose. That person was pretty creepy in Jack's opinion. "Is there danger? Cause I think that we defeated him and a bunch of other villains a few months ago in that mysterious wizard place underground."

"Yes, which is why we are here to get you" the tall one said. Jack could tell he was slightly getting impatient. Jack wondered why they needed him, but he had nothing better to do, so he decided to join the two.

"Okay. Let's go" Jack grinned, twirling his staff a couple time, turning all of the ice skates into snowflakes that disappeared within a couple of seconds. He took a hold of the woman's outstretched hand and together the three disappeared from the frozen lake.


	4. Kidnapped by the Twins

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico felt someone watching him. He was guarding the flag near Zeus' s fist and he was alone as far as he knew, but something told him someone else was there. Nico wouldn't leave the flag to go searching,though. It would be too risky, and he couldn't let his team down.

 _Crack._

Nico spun around with his Stygian Iron sword drawn to see two tall figures wearing ski masks. They were dressed in all black and were exactly the same size.

"Connor, Travis." Nico sighed. "You know you guys are really bad at being silent and sneaky. I knew you two were watching me. Now step away from the flag."

The two twins lunged at Nico from two opposite sides. Nico swung his sword at the one at the right, but then the one on the left grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Got him" the one the grabbed Nico's arm said in a muffled voice.

"Let me go, Stoll" Nico said, tugging his arm away, but then the other one grabbed his other arm.

Nico struggled, but they wouldn't let go. He guessed that they would hold him down while someone else took the flag.

"I need help!" Nico yelled while trying to kick the twins. "Blue team!"

Percy appeared with his sword in hand.

"Step away from Nico!" He warned, holding his sword at them. But there were two of them in opposite directions, so it was difficult.

"You won't be getting our flag!" Piper shouted running from behind a tree, charging at the twins with her knife.

Will also ran forward, attempting to pull a twin away from Nico.

Suddenly he felt as if his lungs were being squeezed through a tight tube. Nico wondered what the Stolls did to him when he appeared with a pop in a kitchen.

Nico didn't care whose house he was in or where he was at the moment. He ran to the sink and immediately threw up in it.

"Fred! George!" A woman's voice called through another room. "Where are you two?"

Nico pulled his head from the sink and looked around. Will had his head bent over a large potted plant on the floor throwing up, and the Stolls were grinning at him from under their ski masks.

"Where are we?" Nico asked, glaring at them for using him like a rope in tug-a-war.

They ignored him and one called out "In the kitchen, mum!"

"Mum?" Nico thought.

A woman with red hair appeared in the doorway. She took one look at Nico, Will, and the twins and gasped.

"Why are you two wearing ski masks?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky. Nico could tell she was trying not to shout.

"We wanted to make it more interesting." One said. Together they pulled off their ski masks to reveal fiery red hair underneath, a long with very freckled faces.

"You two aren't the Stolls!" Nico exclaimed. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Will looked up from the plant, looking pretty pale. Nico couldn't tell wether it was from the travelling or the fact that they had been kidnapped.

"What! Send us back now, or else I'll start telling you every single one of my dad's haikus!" Will threatened.

The redhead woman glared at the other two.

"I'm Fred!"

"And I'm George!"

"Do you remember us?" They asked in unison.

"Yes." Nico sighed. They were pranksters and could probably be the Stolls if it weren't for their looks. Both twins had similar personalities.

"And I'm Mrs. Weasley. Ron's mother." The woman said gently and kindly.

"And why are we here? What's going on?" Nico asked. He was slightly more relaxed, knowing that these people weren't complete strangers, but still...

"My sons decided to kidnap you and bring you here. They were supposed to tell you that you were needed here. You were supposed to _willingly_ join them here." Mrs. Wesley explained, glaring at Fred and George.

"Why am I needed here?" Nico asked. Will, meanwhile, had his head back in the plant. Nico felt sorry for him.

"Nico!"

Hiro ran into Nico, giving him a big hug. "I'm glad you're here. Jack was driving me insane!" He said happily.

"Was not!" Jack called from a different room.

"Just follow me. And bring your sick friend, too." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "We've got a lot to talk about."


	5. The Start of a Meeting

Hiro's P.O.V.

Nico arrived right when Hiro was about to slip. He had went to his bedroom, put Baymax away, and was about to walk to the stairs to wait for Nico. He didn't see the patch of ice that had appeared on the ground right at the top of the steps. When he heard voices in the kitchen, he knew Nico had arrived. He took one step and slipped. There were three flights of stairs, and Hiro's bedroom was on the top. Apparently Jack covered the stairs in ice because Hiro found himself sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a sore backside.

He then got up and ran to greet Nico. Will was with him too.

Once they all entered the living room, Moody started to speak.

"I know you three-" he paused and counted again.

"Four" Mr. Weasley whispered.

"I can count, Arthur. As I was saying, I know you four have been wondering why you were all asked to come here." Moody continued.

"We kinda kidnapped Nico and the other guy" Fred interrupted.

"Will everyone stop interrupting me!" Moody growled. He sighed and continued. "Unfortunately, Voldemort as not been defeated yet. And his Death Eaters are still out there."

"What!" Nico gasped.

"We were sent to help get rid of the bad guys and we didn't even complete the main part of the mission." Jack stated.

"Correct" Moody said.

"I feel just great, now" Hiro muttered.

"It's fine. None of you knew" Lupin said, noticing Hiro's disappointment.

"Who's Voldemort? And what are Death Eaters?" Will asked, breaking the short silence.

"Who is he?" Tonks asked, looking at Will with confusion. "I thought there were only three."

"Well we accidentally kidnapped him, too" George quietly said.

"But not on purpose!" Fred included.

"Oh well. I guess he can stay too. Right now he doesn't look well enough to travel, yet." Mrs. Weasley said kindly, looking at Will with a smile. Then she sent a small glare at the twins.

"I'll answer his questions" Kinglsey said. "Voldemort is a dark wizard who kills people and is very bad. Death Eaters are his followers."

"That was simple" Tonks commented.

"We don't have time for a full explanation." Mossy interrupted. "Right now we need to talk about Voldemort' s return."


	6. Going to the Attic

Jack's P.O.V.

"Voldemort had one extra Horcrux nobody but him knew about. It was something from his childhood, but none of us know what it is. We have a strong it might be in the house, though. Once we spread out and search, then we will return to the meeting. If someone found it, then we will destroy it and search for Voldemort. If we don't find it, then we will go out to places like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley to search while some people help hunt down Death Eaters." Moody explained. "Any questions?"

Hiro raised his hand. "How will we know it's a Horcrux?" He asked.

"Harry can help with that." Moody replied.

"And I can feel if something is alive, too." Nico added.

"Everybody spread out and search. We have all day. At six we meet back up and see I'd we found anything. Now go" Moody said, walking out of the room.

"I am so confused. Why are we here? Where's camp? What's going on?" Will asked, looking extremely puzzled.

"We're here to help the wizards defeat an evil wizard. Camp is back at Long Island. We are in England. Right now we are searching for part of Voldemort's soul so we can destroy it. That's what's keeping him from dying." Nico patiently explained.

"Ok. Got it" Will nodded.

"How about we check the attic?" Jack suggested.

"Sounds good" Hiro agreed. "I heard it has a whole bunch of stuff in it. But first I'm going to get Baymax. Maybe he can help us track that part of Voldemort."

The four walked to Hiro's bedroom, carefully making their way up the icy steps. Nico almost fell on his face and Hiro landed on his back. They both glared at Jack, who smiled while looking guilty. Then he quickly ran up the stairs leaving an angry Nico and Hiro behind him.

"Could someone help me up?" Hiro asked, still on his back.

"Got it." Will said, taking Hiro's hand and pulling him up.

"Anyone going up the stairs should be careful! It's icy!" Nico called downstairs.

"Thanks" Hermione called back up.

"Hurry up, you three. It'll be six by the time you guys make it up the stairs." Jack smirked.

Hiro was the first to make it to the top. Will was next and he cheered. "I lived!"

Nico was last, and Jack could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't too happy.

"Sorry?" Jack said, giving Nico a hopeful glance.

"You'd better be" Nico growled as he stomped to Hiro's room.

"Great. Now Death Boy's in a bad mood" Will sighed.

"I heard that!" Nico called from the bedroom.

Hiro chuckled and went to his room to get Baymax, who was charging in his box.

"I'm glad you're full battery" Hiro said to Baymax. "We have a lot of hours of searching to do."

"Ready?" Jack asked, twirling his staff around.

"Yeah. Let's go" Hiro said, walking out of the bedroom and to the end of the hall.

"So this is the entrance to the attic?" Will asked, glancing at the crooked wooden door.

"I guess" Nico replied. He pushed open the door and started climbing the stairs. Jack followed, then Hiro and Baymax, and then Will.

None of them noticed the door swing shut from behind them.


	7. A Big Mistake

Nico's P.O.V.

"Baymax, do a scan." Hiro said, glancing around the large dusty attic. There were boxes stacked up everywhere, and it reminded Hiro of the Room of Requirement. It would take a long time to go through all of the stuff.

"Scan complete. I found thirty two living things up in the attic." Baymax replied.

"Thirty two?" Jack asked, looking very confused. "I thought here only was one extra Horcrux, not twenty eight!"

"They include spiders, rats, mice, and multiple bugs. Would you like me to name each of the species?" Baymax asked.

"No thanks. Please scan again for humans." Hiro sighed after face palming.

"So this thing is a robot designed for healing?" Will asked while glancing at Baymax.

"Yeah. And don't question the armour." Nico replied.

"Wasn't planning on it"

"Scan complete!" Baymax said, interrupting Nico and Will's conversation. "The weakest living human signal I got is coming from that gold box right there."

Jack was the first to reach the box. He picked it up and turned it around, searching for a way to open it.

"There definitely is a soul in there" Nico said, taking the box from Jack, who was about to shake it.

"Maybe we should open it with our wands" Hiro suggested while taking out his.

"Alohamora" he clearly said, tapping the gold box. It clicked and slowly opened, revealing some sort of small hourglass.

"What is that?" Will curiously asked.

"I have no idea" Jack stated with a puzzled look on his face.

"We should be really careful with it. If the Horcrux breaks without being destroyed properly it wouldn't end well." Nico warned.

Be said that too late. When Jack was handing it to Will, one of them dropped it. The hourglass immediately shattered, spreading glass and gold sand everywhere.

"What happened!" Hiro yelled, his eyes wide, looking at the broken hourglass.

"We're screwed" Nico muttered.

"He did it" Will and Jack said in unison while pointing at each other.

"It doesn't matter who did it! We need to get out of here now" Nico said, motioning for the others to run.

Suddenly the sand rose up from the floor and started circling the five in a tornado of gold dust.

"Uh oh" Baymax commented, looking at the sand.

"I can't see anything but sand and you guys!" Will exclaimed, trying to push the sand away.

Then the gold sand formed into the shape of the Dark Mark. It opened its mouth and swallowed the five up in a swirl of golden dust.


	8. A Funny Conversation

The Marauders' P.O.V.

"So they fell out of the sky and landed on you"

"Yeah! All five of them!"

"Ha!"

"It's not funny, Prongs. They're heavy."

"Well one two of them are as skinny as twigs, and one of them is an inflated marshmallow."

"So? It was all five! Combined, they weigh a lot."

"Stop being such a wimp, Padfoot."

"And how can they fall out of the sky, anyways? That's impossible."

"Shut up, Moony."

"I think that it would hurt."

"Of course you do, Wormtail. Everything hurts."

"No!"

"It's fine. At least _someone_ agrees with me."

"Hey. Be quiet you two."

"Don't tell us what to do, Moony!"

"He's right. One of them is waking up."

"Good for him."

*Hit*

"Ouch. That was unnecessary."

"Did someone say 'ouch'?"

"Ahhhh! The marshmallow is talking!"

"Prongs, it's a robot."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Sure."

"Someone is waking up, guys. Now can you please be quiet?"

"Fine."

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Padfoot!"

"Sorry."

 **In case this was confusing, I will write down the names of who was talking in order.**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 **James**

 **Remus**

 **Sirius**

 **Wormtail**

 **James**

 **Wormtail**

 **Sirius**

 **Remus**

 **Sirius**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 ***Remus hitting Sirius***

 **Sirius**

 **Baymax**

 **James**

 **Remus**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 **Remus**

 **James**

 **Will**

 **Sirius**

 **Remus**

 **Sirius**


	9. Waking Up

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro woke up to see four mischievous faces looking down at him.

"Who are you guys? Where am I?" He asked, looking at each one of the boys.

"I am Remus" a boy with Sandy hair said shyly.

"And I'm the awesome James Potter!" A boy with round glasses proudly announced. He looked like Harry's twin.

"I am Peter Pettigrew." The short boy said in a squeaky voice.

"And I am Sirius Black!" A boy with dark hair smiled.

"Sirius?" Hiro asked, becoming very confused. Didn't they just see Sirius Black quite a few hours ago when he was much older?

"Yep. That's my name!" Sirius grinned.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, worriedly looking at Hiro's face.

"I'm completely fine" he lied, sliding out of the bed he was lying on.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, just so you know" Peter added helpfully.

"So I'm in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. So I guess you're wizard."

"Yeah"

"You sure ask a lot of questions. The other guy who woke up passed out after a couple seconds." Sirius said, glancing at Will, who was starting to stir.

"Will!" Hiro called to Will, running over to him.

"Hiro?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"I'm just a little tired. Where are we?"

"In Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"You know. The castle where we learn witchcraft and wizardry."

"Nico might've mentioned it." Will replied, sitting up and looking around. When he saw Nico he rushed over and tried to wake him.

"It's fine. Just ignore the ones who brought you here" James sarcastically said, leaning against the wall.

"James!" Remus sighed.

"Ok, fine. I'll be quiet" James muttered.

"Nico! Wake up!" Will said, shaking Nico's shoulder.

"Jack! Get up!" Hiro tried, poking Jack in the face.

"I guess we'll have to wait for them to wake up" Will sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Nico's bed. He took Nico's hand into his own and then fell asleep with his head right next to Nico.

Hiro sighed and slid back into his own bed.

"It's midnight. I guess I'll sleep some more. Thanks for bringing us here." Hiro said, looking at the four boys.

"You're welcome." Remus said while elbowing Sirius in the ribs.

"Yeah. You're welcome." He muttered, massaging his ribs.

"Bye." Peter waved.

"Good night!" James smiled.

Hiro fell asleep right after they left.


	10. Waking Up the Others

Jack's P.O.V.

When Jack woke up, he thought he was in Hogwarts. Then he realized that he actually _was_ in Hogwarts.

"Hey." Hiro sighed when he noticed Jack woke up.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, looking around the room, very confused.

Hiro explained to him where they were and what they were doing. "And you need to pretend that you don't know them. Ok?"

"Got it. Has Nico or Will awoken yet?"

"Will has, but only for a little bit. He fell back asleep, and Nico is still unconscious."

"Should we wake them?" Jack micheviously asked.

"Ok" Hiro replied, not noticing that Jack had a plan.

The two walked over to the bed where they were sleeping. Jack picked up his staff from the table and lightly touched Will's hair with it.

"Watch" Jack whispered to Hiro. "It'll be hilarious."

"What did you do?"

"Be quiet and watch."

White frost started spreading across Will's bright blond hair as he slept peacefully.

"Any second now..." Jack quietly said, grinning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Will shouted. "My head is frozen!"

"Will! It's only a little frost on your hair" Hiro assured Will, who was swatting at his hair frantically.

"I guess the son of Apollo doesn't like the cold. Or frost." Jack commented.

"Yeah. At least he woke up!"

"Now how do we get Nico up?"

"It'll be very difficult. He is a very heavy sleeper." Will said while slightly glaring at Jack.

"Maybe yelling in his ear?"

"Already tried that."

"Pouring water on him?"

"Nope."

"Jumping on his bed?"

"We could try..."

"Ok!" Jack grinned, hopping on Nico's bed, making it shake.

Then Nico woke up.

"What the Hades?!" Get off!" He yelled, sitting up quickly.

"It works!" Will cheered. "Now we know how to wake up Death Boy!"

"Don't call me that."

"How about Sunshine?"

"Definelty no."

"Then maybe My Most Cheerful Boyfriend? MMCB for short."

"Even worse. Just call me Nico."

"Ok Nico."

Guys? Can we explain to Nico what's going on now?" Hiro sighed, looking quite bored.

"Yeah. Stop flirting and start paying attention!" Jack grinned while freezing random objects.

"Fine." Nico huffed in annoyance. "Tell me what's going on."


	11. Finished Explanations A Good Plan

**Hi people! I am very sorry for not updating for a couple days. School, Cross Country, and homework have started and I have been exhausted and tired. I can only update at night, so I haven't gotten to it yet. Hopefully the chapters get more interesting. I'll try my best.**

 **-Potter Jackson22**

Nico's P.O.V.

"I think I now understand what's going on" Nico said. "We are basically in the past because of the Horcrux, it's just the five of us, including Baymax, and the Marauders are Harry's dad's best friends."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah."

"That took a while" Jack commented.

Nico sighed. "Well if you've been asleep for a whole day, it might take a while to explain all that's happened."

"True." Jack agreed, twirling his staff around abstenmindily.

Will looked worried as he asked "How do we get back? Also, how can we contact anyone? They're in the future!"

"That _is_ a problem." Hiro sighed. "I have no idea. I'm more the type to solve electronic stuff and engineering."

"Well now the only smart person in this group has no idea how to get back" Nico groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey!" Jack and Will simultaneously said, both of them pouting.

Will fake-sniffed. "Maybe a kiss would make me feel better."

"Not yet" Nico slightly grinned. "We need to get out of here first. The others are probably worried about us."

*Line Break*

"Nico hasn't answered ANY of my IM s! He won't show up on them! How is that possible?" Hazel panicked, pacing the Poseidon Cabin.

"We'll find him. We will still search. It's not like someone just disappears during Capture the Flag with no reason at all." Annabeth tried soothing Hazel, but it didn't work.

Jason walked in the cabin and looked depressed and disappointed. "I can't find Will or Nico."

"Then let's look outside of camp for them. It's been a couple of days, and we should start to do more than just search inside of Camp Half blood" Percy smartly suggested, blowing bubbles with his bubble wand and dish washer liquid.

"That's a good idea. We've also already contacted camp Jupiter" Frank added hopefully. "Maybe we could send them to help search, too."

"And I've got the Hunters covered. I sent Thalia a message earlier today." Piper said, writing down a list of people that could help them search.

Leo suddenly smirked and wriggled his eyebrows. "Or maybe he and Will left for a reason..."

"Leo!" Annabeth scolded. "This serious!"

Hazel couldn't stop fanning her face while a Jason and Frank's ears went red.

"Or maybe they're just taking some time away from camp. Nico likes to do that, a lot" a new voice said from the doorway. Cecil and Lou stood there smiling. "And he took Will with him. Just to hang out like normal teenagers do."

"But we saw him struggle with two people before disappearing with a *pop*!" Piper argued.

Percy raised his hand as if he were in school. "Maybe we should ask Rachel and possibly go on a quest!"

"I don't know. We'll have to think about it. Let's give it one more day, and if nothing happens, we will start to get serious." Jason suggested. A big shiny bubble suddenly landed on his glasses and left blue liquid all over the lens.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy gulped and ran out of the room, still carrying his bubbles with an unhappy son of Jupiter on his heels.


	12. To Dumbledore's Office

Hiro's P.O.V.

Carrying Baymax's red box was hard work, and Hiro struggled to keep up with the others. Baymax was charging in that red box, and it was heavy.

Meanwhile Nico had allowed Will to hold his hand, but no more than that quite yet. Jack was leading the way to Dumbledore's office, where hopefully they could explain some things.

"Hey! You guys! The ones who fell on my head!" Sirius called out to the four, running right in front of them.

"What is it?" Nico sighed, quickly letting go of Will's hand. Will gave Nico a confused look, but Nico sign ignored it at the moment. Thankfully Sirius didn't notice a thing.

"Where are you guys going? I can help you guys find where you need to go."

"We're headed to Professor Dumbledore' s office right now." Jack simply replied.

"Is that your wand? It's huge!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at Jack's staff with awe.

Jack gave a slight grin. "It's especially good at cold and winter spells."

"Cool. Mine is good at Transfiguration, but that's about it." Sirius sighed, glancing slightly sadly at his own wand.

Hiro suddenly had a thought. "Where are the others? Your other three friends you hang out with?"

"They are currently in detention with Filch. They got caught but I didn't" Sirius grinned.

"You remind me of every prankster and jokester I've ever met" Nico SMILED.

"Will faked an exaggerated gasp. "Nico di Angelo has smiled! It is the end of the world! I'm too young to die!"

Nico just sighed a bit and continued to follow Sirius and Jack.

Hiro was about to drop Baymax and his portal charging box when Nico walked over to him.

"Do you need me to carry him for a bit?" He asked, holding out his hands.

"That would be nice" Hiro managed to say through the pain in his arms.

Nico grabbed the box and said "This is kind of heavy."

"Yeah. There's a lot of stuff in it." Hiro replied while massaging his muscles.

"Hurry up, grandmas!" Will and Jack called to Hiro and Nico, where pretty far behind.

"Coming!" Hiro called, and he and Nico quickly caught up to the others.

"We're almost there!" Sirius cheerfully said.

Hiro worriedly wondered what they should say and what would happen when they arrived.


	13. A Small Chat

Jack's P.O.V.

When the five arrived at Dumbledore' s office, Sirius waved good bye to them and casually walked away back to his dormitory.

"So what do we do, now?" Hiro asked worriedly. "I don't know what to say!"

"We'll make it up as we go, of course!" Jack optimistically smiled, beginning to walk to the stairs. "Wait... what's the password?"

"I have no idea. Just start guessing sweets." Nico suggested, sliding his hand back into Will's.

"I have a question." Will said while Hiro and Jack were saying random treats to the door. "Why did you so suddenly let go of my hand when Sirius got here? I thought you said it didn't matter anymore."

"Well in this time, people weren't as open to others being homosexual. It's just be better to hide our relationship while we're here, so people don't try to jinx us and stuff like that." Nico sighed.

"I kind of get it." Will scratched his head. "So we can actually act like we love each other when we're alone?"

"Yeah. We especially don't want someone like a future death eater to find out. I think Harry told me that they like to torture different people a lot. Which would include us." Nico calmly replied. "If we're going to be stuck here for a while, then I don't really want to be hunted down all the time by a bunch of bullies."

Suddenly there was a quick cheer. "Yes! The password is Cockroach Clusters!" Jack grinned, watching the spiral stairs move upwards.

"Let's go." Hiro motioned for the others to follow him as they climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office.


	14. Meeting with Dumbledore

Nico's P.O.V.

As the four climbed the spiral staircase, they heard the usual sound of metal and silver trinkets from Dumbledore' s office. Once they reached the top, they say Dumbledore sitting in his tall chair with a slightly confused expression.

"Uhhhhh..." was the first thing Hiro said, making Jack snicker. Hiro glared at him. Will was just gaping at everything in the room.

Nico spoke next. "Uh, Professor. We have a large issue."

"Continue." Dumbledore said with a curious expression on his face.

"We are from the future." Nico slowly explained, waiting for Dumbledore's reaction.

Dumbledore looked confused as he asked "And how did that happen?"

"Well Jack and I were passing a Horcrux we found and Jack dropped it." Will simply said, grinning at Jack, who frowned.

"It was you who dropped it!" He argued, accidentally making it snow. "Sorry. I'll fix that."

"I think more details would help quite a lot." Dumbledore said, with a trace of a smile.

"Voldemort is a Dark wizard who split his soul into eight parts. In order for him to be completely killed, we would have to find all of his Horcruxes and destroy them. Us four were searching in an old attic when we found one. It was a spinning small hourglass that was like a necklace, and when Jack and Will dropped it, the thing broke and a huge cloud of golden dust surrounded us. Then it turned into the shape of a skull and we woke up in the hospital wing." Hiro explained while setting Baymax' s case down. Nico randomly wondered how heavy it was. Stupid ADHD.

"And all four of you need a way back?" Was all Dumbledore asked. Nico was expecting more questions, but thankfully that was all Dumbledore said.

Jack made it stop snowing and grinned. "That would be nice. I think all of our friends are missing us. Or maybe they're celebrating."

"This isn't the time to joke, Jack!" Nico sighed, face palming.

Will grinned. "I think Death Boy is tired and needs a nap. He seems gwupy" he joked in a baby voice.

"Be quiet, Solace." Nico moaned.

"We're all in big trouble if he uses someone's last name!" Will fake gasped.

Hiro sighed and looked to Dumbledore, who was chuckling.

"I don't know what to do to help you four at the moment. I will need time to think about it, though. Tonight you may stay in one of the dormitories. We have Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Dumbleore said in a calm voice.

"Gryffindor" all four boys said at once.

"Alright then. The password is Fairy Lights. Do you all know the way? I assume you have been here before." Dumbledore said.

Nico, Jack, and Hiro all nodded. "Yes."

"All right then off you go. Get some rest, then tomorrow at breakfast I will come down to talk with you some more."

"Thank you" Jack politely smiled.

Hiro and Nico almost fainted. Then they all left the room, trying not to fall asleep on their way.


	15. Settling In For the Night

Hiro's P.O.V.

"What's the password again?" Jack asked. Of course he forgot.

Nico sighed as he said "I have ADHD and I listened and remembered the password, and you didn't."

Will just groaned "Fairy Lights" and stepped inside, dragging his feet on the way. He then found the nearest couch and fell face first into it. He fell asleep immediately.

Jack also jumped onto the armchair right across from Will and curled up like a cat. Hiro smiled at the memory of being stuck in Hades' dungeon with him. When he slept, it would start snowing, which reminded Hiro of shedding like cats.

Hiro then realized that there was only one more couch and no more chairs. He quickly rushed to the couch and leapt onto it. Nico looked around and noticed there were no more places to sleep. He sighed d walked over to Will, who was already snoring soundly. Nico arranged Will in a deposition so that he didn't take up all of the couch, but so he could also still be comfy. He then fell asleep pretty quickly. So did Jack, and when he slept, the room gradually started to get colder until Hiro was shivering. He walked over to the fireplace and took his wand from his back pocket. He lit a fire and immediately the room warmed up to a comfortable temperature. Hiro then laid back down on the couch after making sure Baymax was safely next to him. Then Hiro felt his eye lids droop until he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Getting Up

Jack's P.O.V.

When Jack woke up he felt right at home. Then he realized that he was covered in white powdery snow. It was still early so Jack had time to remove it before anyone else noticed it. If Hiro found out, then, well, Jack didn't want to find out.

"Wake up, Sunshine!" He yelled at Will, whose blond hair was sticking up in random places.

Will groaned. "Why is everyone calling me that?"

"Maybe because of your sunny hair" Jack suggested. He didn't understand why it was so hard for people to get to sleep and wake up quickly. Maybe it was because Jack was immortal. He had no idea.

"And how should we wake up Nico and Hiro?" Will asked, getting up just as the sun started to rise.

"I've got Nico covered. You try Hiro this time." Jack suggested, tip toeing toward Nico, who was spread out all over his side of the couch.

"The world is ending!" Jack screamed in Nico's ear. He shot straight up looking wide awake.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly, his eyes moving back and forth frantically.

Jack grinned. "LOL. Just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face."

Nico glared at Jack for a long time before glancing over at Will, who was unsuccessfully trying to wake Hiro. He continued to snore.

Will 's face suddenly lit up as he stood up straight and announced in an official voice

"Hiro Hamada

Sleeps while I try to wake him

I am very hot."

Nico groaned and stuffed his head between two pillows from the couch. Jack quickly covered his ears as if a bomb were about to go off.

Then Hiro sat up and screamed.

"That's was the worst thing my ears have ever heard!"

Will grinned. "I get that a lot."

"At least I'm awake now" Hiro sleepily muttered.

Jack mischeviously grinned. "Now let's go down and eat! We have a lot more explaining to do!"


	17. Going to Breakfast

Nico's P.O.V.

They went down to breakfast early, and by the time they made it, only one person was there. He sat at the Slytherin table with a large stack of books. His nose was abnormally large, and it looked like he hadn't washed his hair in weeks. He looked like a teenage Snape. Then Nico gasped.

"Guys. Get behind here for a minute." Nico whispered to the others.

Without asking any questions they hid behind one of the huge doors at the entrance to the Grreat Hall. Hiro was still shaking from Will' s haiku, Jack was looking around with a bored expression, and Will glanced longingly at the food on the tables.

Nico sighed and said "Snape is in there."

"What!? You mean the greasy-"

"Jack! Be quiet. And yes, it's him. Remember we're in the past." Nico whispered.

Hiro peered around the door with wide eyes. "This is so bizarre."

Nico grabbed Hiro by the collar and pulled him back behind the door. "Ok guys. Just act casual. Let's just talk about something normal on our way in. Then we eat and have causal conversations. Then we wait for Dumbledore. Got it?"

Hiro nodded, Jack gave a thumbs up, and Will grinned.

The four walked into the room avoiding looking into Snape' s eyes. He thankfully just ignored them with his nose in a thick book.

"So guys! What is your favorite color?" Will too cheerfully asked while glancing nervously at Snape, who still played no attention to the four.

"Seriously?" Hiro whispered. "That's not a normal conversation! That's just weird."

"Sorry!" Will said, digging into the food.

Suddenly there was a loud boom. Jack jumped and nearly knocked over the table. Will almost choked on his food, Nico helped Will, and Hiro spun around to find the source of the loud noise.

"Ha! Got you, Snape!" A teasing voice called to Snape, who was currently an angry rat.

"Nice job, Prongs!" Sirius smiled.

"Thanks. I love Transfiguration!" James grinned, giving his wand a flick changing Snape back into a human.

"You'll pay, Potter!" Snape snarled while quickly collecting his books. He then rushed out of the Great Hall, muttering under his breath.

"If only Moony and Wormtail could see that! It's too bad they wanted to sleep in." James sighed walking over to the Gryffindor table. Nico wondered if they noticed himself and the others sitting there witnessing the whole thing.

"Oh! You're the guys that fell on me!" Sirius exclaimed, walking up to Jack and Will, who were closest. Nico and Hiro were sitting opposite of the two.

"How's it going?" Will casually asked.

"Fine, thanks. We just got a great prank in this morning! Our day is heading in the right direction!" James grinned mischeviously.

"Are you two twins?" Sirius randomly asked Hiro and Nico. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Number one: I'm a year older than him. Number two: how do we look alike besides our hair style and color? Number three: I'm Italian and Greek. Number four: he's part Japanese. Number five: that was very random. Number six: does that answer your question?" Nico sighed impatiently.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just talk before thinking. Remus says I need to work on it." Sirius cheerfully apologized. James was quietly laughing in the background.

"It's ok." Hiro simply said, continuing to eat. Will managed a smile while massaging his throat.

"Well... it was nice talking to you guys. We've got to go." James waved.

"Bye" Jack grinned. "We should get together sometime and create a Pranking team!"

"Sign me up!" Sirius laughed. Nico hoped they were joking.

"Bye" James said. Then he and Sirius ran off back out of the large wooden doors.


	18. Note To Readers

**Hello readers! I am thinking about putting the story on pause to go back and make the chapters better (like improving it). Thanks very very very much to** A Writer **for giving me great suggestions which has inspired me to improve. Sadly, I think this fanfic is getting kind of out of hand, so I'm going to take The Outsiders characters out of the story. It just didn't work. So that's why it's going to take a while. I'm going to take out characters, improve dialogue, add more details, and try to make this a story that's easier to follow and understand. I'll slow it down a bit, too. So thank you everybody for the feedback and suggestions. Just keep an eye out for changes in the chapters. Thanks!**

 **-Potter Jackson22**


End file.
